


寵物咖啡館

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此篇已出本，架空文，多配對





	1. Chapter 1

在這鮮活的城市當中有個咖啡館，一直以來這個咖啡館很受到大家的歡迎，沒有人知道這個咖啡館是怎樣的來歷，只知道是遠從義大利當中名叫Giotto的人開設的，Giotto的眾多兄弟姊妹當中由最小的妹妹綱吉管理，除了Giotto和自己的弟弟之外，其餘的兄弟姊妹都在義大利，而寵物咖啡館開設的地方是在日本，遠離塵囂的地方，卻有著許多人光顧，多虧這位在日本出生的妹妹綱吉。

在這寵物咖啡館當中會產生許多的故事，每個人都擁有自己一段故事，這裡也是許多情侶還光顧的店面，綱吉可是店裡鮮明的活招牌，美麗的笑容就是吸引許多人來光顧，Giotto可是把自己的妹妹保護的很好，不願意有任何人接近自己的妹妹，除非Giotto認為那個人沒有什麼危險，不然綱吉是個很難接近的女生，而寵物咖啡館顧名思義就是擁有許多的寵物在這裡，大家可以在這裡看見許多的貓狗或是小鳥，還請大家用欣賞的眼光來到這裡用餐、喝咖啡。

「歡迎光臨，請問您要點什麼呢？」綱吉用最燦爛的微笑問客人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6927篇

骸踏入這個城市當中的時候就發現到這家咖啡館，骸總是會漫步進入這家咖啡館當中，然後選擇一個角落的位子坐下來喝杯咖啡，骸清楚那位女孩總是會用微笑問自己說想要喝些什麼、吃些什麼，第一次骸對於那個女孩有異常的好感，儘管骸並不是獨子，但是家裡多多少少對於他還是有些期望在，有位大哥和妹妹的骸依舊是背負龐大的壓力，D・斯佩德和妹妹凪都是很出色的存在，妹妹是因為在日本出生的關係才取日本的名字，跟自己一樣，除了大哥之外，骸跟妹妹凪都是在日本出生的孩子，但是他們都擁有義大利的血統和名字。

「您好，骸先生，今天要喝什麼呢？」綱吉微笑的問骸。

「不用叫我骸先生，叫我骸就可以，給我一杯熱可可和巧克力蛋糕。」骸其實很喜歡吃甜點。

「好的，馬上來。」綱吉寫下菜單後就去忙。

綱吉微笑的把大家所點的東西給準備好，自然骸的東西也親自送上桌，骸很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容，不知道為什麼骸總覺得看見綱吉的笑容就會有一股溫暖的感覺，在不知不覺當中骸竟然喜歡上綱吉，只是骸暫時沒有追求綱吉的意願，畢竟對骸來說，綱吉說不定只是自己生命當中的過客，骸也發現到綱吉的追求者甚多，綱吉或許對於自己看不上眼，但是骸並沒有注意到綱吉其實很注意自己，對於那樣異色的眼睛綱吉很好奇也覺得很漂亮。

「骸，您點的餐點為您送上，我想說還有就是，您的眼睛真漂亮。」綱吉微笑的對骸說。

「是嗎？」骸聽見綱吉的話多少有些訝異。

Sivnora，綱吉的二哥，Giotto，綱吉的大哥，他們兩人正是這家店的店長，當他們踏入這家店的時候發現他們最小的妹妹正在跟別人說話，看見這樣的情形他們有些訝異，綱吉很少跟客人交談，現在正好是客人很少的時候，Giotto 對Sivnora使眼色，表示要自己的弟弟去調查事情，Sivnora知道自己大哥的意思，當然就會好好的調查，Sivnora可是有戀兄的情結，而且還是很嚴重。

「Demon的弟弟，既然小綱喜歡他，我們不該有意見。」Sivnora告訴自己的大哥。

「好吧！不過慢慢看他們兩人的發展，既然是小綱看上的人，我們也無話可說。」Giotto當然沒有任何的意見。

「大哥、二哥，你們來啦！我去為你們準備下午茶。」綱吉發現到自己的親人到來馬上微笑。

漸漸的骸喜歡上這家店，幾乎可以說是每天都來報到，骸來的時間並不是人多的時候，所以可以和綱吉聊上幾句，骸這才知道綱吉跟自己一樣也有義大利的血統，上面有九位哥哥一位姊姊，生下自己後才是最後一位，就算跟第九位哥哥也是相差十歲，和最大的大哥相差十來歲，跟自己差不多，骸是跟自己的大哥相差十來歲，但是沒有這麼多的兄弟姊妹，上次看見的那兩位就是綱吉的大哥和二哥，大哥和綱吉是最像的，這點可以說是不可否認，聽說綱吉的九哥和二哥很像。

「小春、京子、小花，今天就麻煩妳們了。」綱吉很誠懇的拜託自己的好友。

「沒有問題。」小春有活力的對綱吉說。

「好好休息吧！小綱。」京子微笑的說。

「要玩的愉快！」黑川花告訴自己的好友。

小春和京子以及黑川花是綱吉的朋友，也是寵物咖啡館的工讀生，當初她們三個要找工作的時候綱吉問她們要不要到店裡面打工，她們三個馬上就答應下來，之後就一直在寵物咖啡館幫忙綱吉，她們四位女生可是店內的活招牌，她們幾個都各自有男朋友，或者該說Giotto把她們保護的太好，很少有追求者能夠打動她們的心意，除非是遇到自己談得來的人，否則她們也不會輕易的和別人交往。

「真不好意思，要你陪我來採買東西，骸。」綱吉很不好意思的道歉。

「沒關係，反正是順便。」骸一點也不介意這件事。

綱吉和骸因為聊得來的關係所以決定試著交往看看，雖然他們交往的時間並不長，骸發現到綱吉在的咖啡館中有一隻可愛的小貓很喜歡待在自己的身邊，綱吉說那隻小貓很少會主動親近人，沒想到骸來到店裡後那隻小貓就這樣親近他，綱吉多少有點訝異，骸聽見綱吉說的話只是微笑，對於有一隻貓親近自己骸並沒有太多的感想，骸從以前就是這樣，總是對於所有的事情都很冷淡，唯獨在綱吉的身邊才找到一絲絲的生氣，綱吉或許與生俱來有這樣的魅力，讓人不自覺的會喜歡上她。

「妳笑起來很漂亮。」骸發自內心的說。

「謝謝。」綱吉聽見自己喜歡的男生稱讚自己感到害羞。

「妳給人的感覺很溫暖。」骸突然說出這句話。

「是嗎？」綱吉多少有些訝異。

「我很喜歡。」骸真的不排斥待在綱吉的身邊。

「我也是，我也很喜歡骸。」綱吉的內心超級開心。

他們兩人開始正式交往後，骸突然跟綱吉說想要身兼咖啡館的工讀生，綱吉聽見這句話感到有些不可思議，綱吉根本沒想到骸竟然會想要這樣做，不過骸的意思是想要幫忙綱吉，店裡的生意總是那樣好，四個女生總是會有忙不過來的時候，既然自己沒有什麼事情要做，不如就在店裡面幫忙她們，綱吉聽見這句話只是害羞的點頭說好，綱吉不知道骸是那樣的有天份，咖啡上面的雕花骸可是變化出不同的形狀出來，往往贏得許多客人的歡心。

「骸，你好厲害喔！」綱吉多少有些佩服的說。

「我多少學過一點。」骸之所以這樣厲害是拜他家兄長所賜。

「Demon的弟弟，Demon的雕花是最漂亮的。」Giotto來到店裡看見骸的雕花說。

「我想您就是大哥所說的朋友吧！他說您也很厲害，年紀輕輕就經營一家咖啡館。」骸並不害怕Giotto。

「大哥認識骸？」綱吉多少有些疑惑。

「呵呵！骸是我朋友的弟弟。」Giotto摸摸綱吉的頭。

「喔！原來是這樣。」綱吉像是了然般的點頭。

「我們一家暫時在日本定居，您想要找大哥的話，可以隨時過來。」骸淡淡的說。

「我會的，我家可愛的小綱就交給你照顧了。」Giotto很認同骸。

隨著時間過去骸跟綱吉他們兩人交往的時間也快要一年，他們漸漸的了解對方的一切，骸發現到自己越是和綱吉在一起就越是依賴綱吉，看見綱吉的笑容骸總是會不自覺的想要保護那個笑容，骸覺得自己一定可以守護好綱吉的笑容，Giotto已經把綱吉交給自己，那麼自己就一定要守護好綱吉才可以，綱吉漸漸的也會依賴骸，跟骸在一起綱吉真的很快樂，或許就是因為這樣綱吉才會那樣的喜歡骸，努力的想要和骸在一起，骸知道如果自己的家人反對的話，不管怎樣骸都不會放手的。

「骸果然很喜歡吃巧克力呢！」綱吉微笑的對骸說。

「嗯！」骸對此不知道要說什麼。

「骸真可愛。」綱吉第一次說出這樣的話。

「不要說我可愛，我並不覺得我很可愛。」骸摸摸趴在自己身上的貓咪。

「可是骸的個性很像一隻貓，所以才會覺得很可愛。」綱吉發現到自己養的小貓真的很喜歡骸。

「是嗎？」骸多少有些窘困的現象。

咪嗚！可愛的小貓就這樣開始蹭骸，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，難得今天有時間可以偷閒下來聊天，綱吉可是很享受這樣的時間，能夠和骸在一起綱吉真的很高興，眼前這位有著異色瞳孔的男子讓綱吉很崇拜，綱吉認為骸的眼睛真的很漂亮，綱吉不會認為骸的眼睛是不吉祥的象徵，反而對於那雙眼睛真的很喜歡，骸第一次見到這樣喜歡自己眼睛的人，以前對於自己這樣異色瞳孔大家都感到很害怕，只有自己的家人接納自己，現在自己愛的女孩是那樣的喜愛自己的眼睛，骸真的感到很高興，還好自己的哥哥和妹妹也都很喜歡綱吉，他們一家人都很歡迎綱吉進入他們家，對此骸真的感到很開心。

「骸的眼睛真的很漂亮，我真的很喜歡。」綱吉發自內心的說。

「以前大家總是認為這是不吉祥的象徵，沒想到你卻這樣的喜歡。」骸覺得綱吉有種不可思議的魅力。

「骸是個很溫柔的人，一直以來我都有這樣的感覺。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「呵呵！妳果然是很天真的孩子，不過我喜歡這樣的妳。」骸就是喜歡綱吉的天真。

骸知道綱吉本身就是個很天真的女孩，不過最主要是因為綱吉的內心非常的善良，骸會保護好綱吉的這份天真和善良，Giotto有交代過骸是絕對不可以讓綱吉失去自己應該有的天真，Giotto會那樣的保護自己最小的妹妹也是這樣的原因，要是骸讓綱吉哭泣的話，可是會有很多人找他算帳的，這點骸可是非常的清楚，所以不管怎樣骸都會好好的保護這位可愛又天真的女友，希望可以和綱吉度過人生的後半輩子，能夠牽起綱吉的手就是骸最幸福的時刻，這點是骸體會到的事情，從今爾後自己的身邊會有個善良、溫柔、天真的伴侶。

「真是的，就說了很累要好好休息。」骸看見綱吉倒在沙發上睡覺的樣子說。

「骸…」綱吉夢囈。

「晚安，祝妳有個好夢，小綱。」骸把綱吉抱回床上去睡覺。

「晚安，骸。」綱吉似乎聽見骸在跟自己說話。

看見綱吉安穩睡覺的樣子骸馬上就會心一笑，兩人同居在一起已經有兩年多的時間，骸本身就是個廣告設計師，隨心所欲的接下自己想要的案子，綱吉依舊是固定在寵物咖啡館上班，每天綱吉下班的時候骸都會去接她，然後兩人在一起漫步的回家去，這樣的生活讓他們感到很幸福，他們希望可以永遠的繼續在一起，牽起對方的手一起走下去，然後一起過著幸福快樂的生活，這是他們最想要的生活，一生只有一次，就這麼一次，所以他們會牽好對方的手一起走下去。

「早安，骸。」綱吉看見骸已經起床的樣子說。

「早安，小綱。」骸把綱吉抱在懷裡親吻。

每天早上綱吉會在要開店前煮早餐給骸吃，然後就去開店去，當然早上的人潮並不會很多，大概中午時間就會湧入人潮，綱吉會在人潮進入店裡的前夕把骸的午餐給準備好，等待骸在午餐時間過來這裡吃，傍晚的時候骸會在綱吉打烊的前夕來到店裡幫忙綱吉，有了骸的幫忙綱吉總是可以很快的就把東西給收拾好，之後他們就會一起回家去，晚餐當然是綱吉親手做的。

這樣小小的幸福在他們的身邊蔓延開來，屬於他們的故事就此展開，一家小小的咖啡館讓他們遇見對方，之後他們在這來往的互動當中喜歡上對方，再之後他們漸漸的走在一起，慢慢的進入情侶的模式，然後又慢慢的、悄悄的融入這家咖啡館中，愛情的幸福就在他們的身邊，他們把握住自己最喜歡的人，把握住他們之間的愛情，然後就這樣走入他們最理想的生活。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8059篇

山本是這家寵物咖啡館的工讀生，主要是自己的兄長和綱吉的兄長認識，山本和自家的兄長姓氏不同的原因，主因剛好是兩人各別繼承父親和母親的姓氏，山本的姓氏承傳自父親，兄長的話承傳自母親。

“汪~”山本養的狗，次郎看見熟悉的人開心的叫。

「今天又把次郎和小次郎帶來呀！」綱吉看見山本一隻手牽著狗一隻手拿著鳥籠。

「是呀！不然放小次郎一個在家裡挺無聊的。」山本把鳥籠掛在平常放的地方，解下次郎的狗鍊拍拍次郎的頭就去後頭穿上服務生的衣服。

「瓜，你給我站住！」遠遠的就聽見這個聲音，一個人影匆匆的往他們的方向跑來，跑在那位銀髮的人兒前面的是一隻很可愛的小貓。

那隻可愛的小貓完全不聽自己主人的話，馬上衝到這家寵物咖啡館躲避，還好這時候人並不多，不然客人一定會被驚嚇到的。

「真的很抱歉！」獄寺看見自家的小貓進入店裡馬上道歉，然後進入店裡搜尋自家小貓的身影。

山本和綱吉看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，眼看開店的時間就要到了，所以他們決定先去忙，等等那個人找到小貓後就會離開的。

「嘛！你要不要休息一下？看你很喘的樣子。」山本拿出貓和狗專用的食物出來，微笑的問著獄寺。

那隻叫瓜的可愛小貓一直不打算離開山本家的狗次郎，獄寺看見這樣的情形實在是很生氣，明明就是自己養的小貓，卻從不聽自己的話，反而很聽自家的兄長和姊姊的話，對此獄寺真的很氣餒，沒想到自家的小貓會這樣討厭自己。

「次郎乖，要好好的和小貓相處喔！」山本把狗食放在次郎的面前，然後拍拍次郎的頭。

“汪汪~~”次郎汪汪叫代表自己懂主人的意思；“喵~”小貓很愜意的對次郎撒嬌，似乎不認為這隻狗是自己的天敵。

「真是乖巧的小貓呢！夏和霧似乎也很喜歡跟牠玩耍。」綱吉看見自己養的兩隻小貓從自己的身上跳出去找瓜玩耍。

(なつ、漢字：夏、羅馬拼音：natu，有夏天的意思，因此刻意把<納茲>改成<夏>，同時這裡的納茲不是獅子是小貓)

「妳好，不好意思，給妳添麻煩了。」獄寺看見綱吉的樣子多少有些驚為天人。

“叮鈴~叮鈴~”門上的風鈴發出聲音，表示說現在有客人進來，聽見風鈴的聲音山本和綱吉馬上轉過頭要服務客人，發現到來人是綱吉的男友六道骸，綱吉看見骸的時候笑的很開心。

「骸！」綱吉馬上小跑步過去骸的身邊。

「我把霧梟帶來了，庫洛姆吵著要我帶牠去給獸醫檢查。」骸舉起手上的籠子給綱吉看。

山本看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的把獄寺帶到座位上去，獄寺看見綱吉和骸的互動馬上就懂他們兩人是什麼樣子的關係，山本微笑的跟獄寺介紹餐點，獄寺遵從山本的建議點了幾個自己喜歡吃的餐點。

『瓜看起來真的很喜歡那隻叫次郎的狗，以及那兩隻貓，大概是遇到同伴了吧！』獄寺撐著臉頰看著自家的貓咪想。

「這是您點的餐點。」山本盡責的把餐點送到獄寺的座位上。

「啊！謝謝！」獄寺回過神來跟山本道謝。

店裡陸陸續續開始有客人，大家看見多了一隻小貓出來非常的開心，山本因為廚房的人手不夠而進入廚房幫忙，外場的女孩子馬上開始幫忙點餐，獄寺才發現到這家咖啡館的生意非常好，骸也因為人手不夠的關係暫時充當服務生，馬上迷死許多的女孩子。

『真好吃！』獄寺把食物送入嘴後咀嚼馬上有這個感想。

山本偷瞄到獄寺的表情感到很開心，剛剛自己在廚房奮鬥的辛苦馬上忘卻，山本其實早就注意獄寺很久，只是獄寺都沒有發現到山本是自己認識的熟人，或者應該說獄寺真的很不會認人，加上兩人又不常見到面，獄寺沒有認出來是正常的。

『次郎的主人應該是他吧！那個叫山本的傢伙，也是…』獄寺一邊吃東西一邊想著這件事情。

『不知道隼人有沒有想起我來？』山本一邊切菜一邊想，手上的工作還是那樣的流利，並沒有因為自己在想事情的關係而分神。

「山本，你要是繼續分心下去會切到手喔！」綱吉笑笑的告訴山本，手上還端著剛剛收進來的餐盤。

「嘛！小綱。」山本看見綱吉的笑容不知道要說什麼，馬上停下手邊的動作開始料理其他的食物。

獄寺待在咖啡館的時間剛好是咖啡館打烊的時間，山本看見獄寺還沒有走反而很開心，山本想要去和獄寺攀談，就是希望獄寺可以記起自己的一切，怎麼說山本都很喜歡獄寺這個人，能夠和獄寺在一起的話，山本真的會很高興，而且兩人真的已經好久都沒有見面，雖然是同一個學校的學生，卻不同班級。

「隼人，我們一起回家吧！」山本把鳥籠拿在手上，另外一隻手上套的是狗鍊。

「好，你這棒球笨蛋，不是說過不要叫我的名字嗎？」獄寺抱起自己可愛的小貓，轉過頭和山本大聲說這件事。

「嘛！嘛！我很想隼人的說。」山本笑嘻嘻的樣子讓獄寺很想要打他。

「真是的，你這傢伙從以前到現在都是這樣。」礙於自家可愛的小貓在懷裡，獄寺只好忍下這個衝動。

獄寺覺得自己很難忘卻山本那過於燦爛的笑容，當初他們第一次見面自己就被那過於燦爛的笑容給吸引，後來他們因為各自的生活而沒有見面，生活當中也沒有任何的交集，獄寺卻發現到自己無法忘記山本的一切，今天好不容易見面了，又恢復成以往打鬧的感覺，獄寺的內心當中有種莫名的高興。

山本很高興可以和獄寺一起回家，怎麼說都是自己思念以久的人兒，山本很努力製造交集讓兩人可以好好的在一起，畢竟不管怎麼說山本都希望獄寺可以喜歡自己，可以和自己交往，當然現在山本並不知道獄寺的想法，並沒有急著想要知道，山本決定是現和獄寺告白，之後的事情再慢慢處理。

「隼人，我喜歡你。」山本送獄寺回家後鼓起勇氣告白，不等獄寺的回答馬上匆匆的離開。

「那個笨蛋，也不聽我說，只好下次去找他了。」獄寺看見山本匆匆離開的樣子多少感到無奈，轉身進入公寓當中。

回到家的獄寺把瓜放下來，摸摸瓜的毛髮，廚房內飄出咖啡的香味，獄寺知道自己的兄長正在弄咖啡來喝，姊姊大概又不知道去哪裡，畢竟是炙手可熱的名廚，偶爾也會身兼模特兒的工作。

「我回來了。」獄寺稍微告知一下。

「回來啦！今天去哪了？一整天沒見到你。」兄長G的聲音從廚房傳了出來。

「去了前面的那家寵物咖啡館，瓜今天跑到那裏去。」獄寺走入廚房當中看見兄長已經把咖啡弄好倒入杯子中。

「寵物咖啡館？喔！那家呀！Giotto的妹妹所經營的店。」G想起來那家店的老闆是誰了，順便把一杯咖啡拿給獄寺。

「咦？可是那位女孩看起來一點也不像店長的樣子。」獄寺聽見這個消息多少有些驚嚇到。

「正確來說，應該是Giotto幫他妹妹經營的，Giotto才是真正的店長。」G摸摸獄寺的頭。

“咪嗚！喵~”瓜進入廚房正在對G撒嬌，G看見這樣的情形拿出一些寵物吃的餅乾給瓜吃，瓜開心的吃著那些食物。

「我今天遇到雨月哥的弟弟，那個棒球笨蛋。」獄寺默默的說出這句話，並且把咖啡喝完。

「嗯？那很好，不是嗎？」G不太懂自家弟弟的意思，有些疑惑的看著獄寺。

「他剛剛送我回來跟我表白了。」獄寺一口氣說完這句話，可以看見獄寺的臉是紅的不像樣。

「這樣呀！要好好回應人家喔！」G似乎是有點看好戲的心態跟自家的弟弟說。

當天晚上獄寺因為山本的話根本就睡不著，在床上翻來覆去的，惹得獄寺煩躁到不行，只好乖乖下床去做自己的事情，獄寺的智商很高，可是對於感情卻一竅不通，想要好好的答覆山本，卻不知道從何開口，可卻有種不說不行的感覺，似乎自己的內心當中也是喜歡山本的。

隔天早上獄寺真的衝到山本打工的地方去，害自己一個晚上沒睡好就是想說要怎樣回答山本，迫不及待的樣子讓路人看見都以為是發生什麼大事，山本很訝異獄寺這麼早就出現在自己的面前，看見獄寺氣喘吁吁的樣子多少有些心疼。

「棒球笨蛋，我只說一次，我也喜歡你。」獄寺抓住山本的肩膀大聲的說。

「真的嗎？太好了。」山本開心的抱著獄寺。

獄寺被山本抱在懷裡感到不自在，不過也覺得自己很懷念山本的體溫，山本以前有這樣抱過他一次，不過那時候兩人還小，獄寺不知不覺放鬆了自己的警戒，靠在山本的懷裡，山本感覺到獄寺的放鬆感到很開心，山本也知道獄寺害羞的心態，所以找到的是隱密的地方，不然獄寺是不願意繼續下去的。

有情人終成眷屬，山本總是會利用自己的方式討好獄寺，讓獄寺在不知不覺當中天天到咖啡館報到，其他人看見這樣的情形只是微笑，山本用自己的方式在維持他們兩人的感情，每天都可以看見他們兩人的身旁有閃光，綱吉等人要是看見這樣的情形多少會避之惟恐不及。

「隼人，我今天弄的好吃嗎？」山本用燦爛的微笑問自己最心愛的人。

「很好吃。」獄寺看見山本的笑容多少有些不習慣而轉過頭去。

瓜和次郎的感情也越來越好，偶爾也會跟夏和霧一起玩耍，獄寺知道自家可愛的小貓找到朋友很開心，看見瓜那樣開心的樣子獄寺多少也會很開心，畢竟以前的瓜總是反抗自己，自從來了這家咖啡館後就不再反正自己，每次都會期待自己帶著牠來到這家咖啡館中找朋友，山本多少也清楚獄寺家的小貓的習性，早已經偷偷趁獄寺不注意的時候馴服了瓜。

「次郎和瓜的感情真好，就像我們一樣。」山本伸出手來摸摸次郎和瓜。

「沒想到你這棒球笨蛋會養寵物。」獄寺的印象中山本是不會養寵物的那種人。

「嘛！嘛！這個嘛！」山本苦笑的摸摸自己的頭。

「就知道你解釋不出來。」獄寺並沒有去責怪山本。

看見獄寺沒有責怪自己的樣子山本放心許多，小時候見面獄寺就已經養了一隻貓，那時候自己並沒有開始養次郎，是後來父母親怕自己因為哥哥上學的關係寂寞，才買了次郎和小次郎回來陪伴自己，山本也一直盡心盡力的在照顧他們，很高興有牠們的陪伴。

山本和獄寺因為動物的關係而相遇，也因為動物的關係兩人在一起，他們很高興自己總算找到對方，可以好好的和對方在一起，能夠和對方在一起對他們來說真的很幸福，山本發現到自己真的很幸福，跟自己的初戀情人在一起的感覺真好，山本希望這樣的幸福會一直持續下去，直到永遠。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DH篇

阿諾德最近頭很痛，聽說跳馬迪諾要來日本，那個傢伙是他親愛的弟弟，雲雀恭彌的未婚夫，這是他從他的伴侶斯佩德那裡聽過來的， 阿諾德最討厭的人就是迪諾，迪諾利用某些方式在雲雀小時候拐了雲雀，氣的阿諾德想要找迪諾算帳。

當年迪諾竟然趁自己不注意拐了雲雀，這件事情阿諾德非常的生氣，對於自家的弟弟，阿諾德可是非常的保護，沒想到迪諾竟然趁人之危，要不是看在兩家的交情那樣好，阿諾德已經想要殺了迪諾。

「哥，你是說種馬那傢伙會來日本，是嗎？」雲雀聽見自家兄長告訴自己的話只是微笑，是那種很恐怖的微笑。

「迪諾的確是要來日本，你們好好相處。」阿諾德可是清楚自家弟弟的脾氣，慢條斯理的喝了一口咖啡。

「誰要和那傢伙好好相處，那個笨蛋。」雲雀咬牙切齒的說，然後把今天的早餐壽司給吃完。

「那你就自己好好對付迪諾，我有事情去找Giotto，中午去小綱那裡解決，別跟骸起衝突。」阿諾德喝完咖啡後拿起大衣就出門去。

雲雀知道阿諾德最近有很多事情要忙，雲雀不知道那些事情是什麼事情，身為國際刑警的阿諾德是很忙的，雲雀也知道阿諾德說的是哪家店，之前就有去過一次，只是和綱吉的男友六道骸合不來，老是會吵架。

雲雀喜歡那裡的環境，所以決定早點過去待著，儘管雲雀一點也不喜歡人多的地方，可是偏偏很喜歡待在那個咖啡館，雲雀是很喜歡小動物的人，寵物咖啡館中有很多小動物，雲雀養的雲豆也很喜歡跟著雲雀一起去那裡。

「歡迎光臨。」綱吉看見有人進入咖啡館時習慣說出這句話。

「小綱，老樣子。」雲雀只是這樣告訴綱吉，然後就走到自己常坐的座位上。

「好的，恭彌哥哥。」綱吉聽見雲雀的話，馬上進入廚房裡弄餐點。

雲雀坐下後拿出一本書閱讀，可愛的雲豆乖乖的待在身邊，偶爾會飛出去和小刺蝟玩耍，寵物咖啡店是可以讓人帶寵物進入的，同時也可以讓人把寵物解開束縛，不過要小心不要妨害到其他的客人就可以，這是咖啡館的規矩，自然雲雀也很清楚。

迪諾只要來到日本一定會過來這家寵物咖啡館看看，不只是因為這裡可以找的到他家可愛的戀人，還有就是他想要過來和綱吉聊天，綱吉是他的師妹，他們兩人的家庭教師里包恩，負責教導他們所有的一切的人。

「歡迎光臨。」小春有活力的聲音在店裡響起。

「不好意思，我想要找小綱。」迪諾手上拿著東西微笑的告訴小春。

「小綱，有個金髮的外國人說要找妳~」小春有活力的聲音傳遍整個後台。

「來了。」綱吉探出頭來看是誰找他。

迪諾看見綱吉只是微笑，動了動手上的禮物表示要綱吉出來拿，綱吉看見是自己最信任的哥哥馬上跑出來給予一個擁抱，兩個人有說有笑的，骸知道那是綱吉的師兄，所以並沒有說什麼，雲雀注意到迪諾的來到，看見迪諾和綱吉很好的樣子，內心當中有些不爽快，雲雀不喜歡迪諾對所有人笑，希望那個笑容是屬於自己的。

雲雀很喜歡迪諾的笑容，只是雲雀從未跟迪諾說過這件事，雲雀討厭迪諾的笑容總是給別人，迪諾很愛笑，這點雲雀是知道的，只是每次看見迪諾對別人笑，雲雀就真的很不開心，雲雀知道自己是因為迪諾的笑容而心甘情願的成為迪諾的未婚妻，可是當看見迪諾笑給別人看就很不是滋味。

「恭彌哥哥已經來囉！迪諾哥哥要去找他嗎？」綱吉看見雲雀不高興的樣子決定幫他們一把。

「真的嗎？」迪諾轉頭馬上就看見雲雀坐在角落當中。

迪諾開心的去找雲雀一起吃東西，雲雀看見迪諾向自己走過來感到很不爽，主要的原因就是他目睹迪諾對別人笑，迪諾看見雲雀生氣的樣子感到不解，為什麼他可愛的未婚妻會生氣呢？

迪諾並不知道自己的笑容是多麼的吸引人，所以只要當雲雀看見迪諾對自己以外的人笑，雲雀就會非常的不高興，怎麼說迪諾都是屬於他的，雲雀的佔有慾可是一點也不輸給其他人，偏偏自己選擇的伴侶在某些方面是很神經大條的。

「恭彌，我好想你。」迪諾馬上去擁抱自己最愛的人。

雲雀狠狠的打了迪諾一頓，迪諾不明不白的挨打，但是迪諾卻沒有說話，似乎是已經習慣雲雀對自己的態度，雲雀看見迪諾沒有吭聲感到很不好意思，很多時候都是自己一方面的欺負迪諾，迪諾很多時候都忍讓他，迪諾只是笑笑的摸摸雲雀的頭沒說什麼。

「為什麼每次都任我打？你又不是不會還手。」雲雀多少有些生氣的看著迪諾。

「我知道恭彌在生氣，任由恭彌發洩。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的頭安撫雲雀。

「笨蛋，就跟你說了，不要老是笑給別人看。」雲雀不高興的搥了一下迪諾的胸部。

「對不起，下次不會了。」迪諾很高興雲雀對自己是那樣的喜愛，迪諾很喜歡雲雀的佔有慾。

綱吉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，然後端出他們兩人常吃的東西給他們兩人，雲雀和迪諾的互動就是這樣，從綱吉認識他們起，他們兩人的互動就是這樣，對於對方的佔有慾可是很強烈的，不過可以感覺的出來迪諾和雲雀的感情很好。

迪諾看見綱吉把餐點放在桌上，馬上邀請雲雀一起吃，雲雀看見迪諾迫不及待的樣子就知道迪諾肯定出門的時候沒吃東西，雲雀貼心的把迪諾喜歡吃的餐點給迪諾，雲雀可是多多少少會心疼迪諾的。

「快點吃，不要每次過來見我，就忘記吃東西。」雲雀不高興的責罵迪諾。

「因為很想見到恭彌嘛！」迪諾聽見這句話只好乖乖的吃起餐點。

「笨蛋！」雲雀優雅的拿起漢堡來吃。

「恭彌又罵我了。」迪諾哀怨的吃著自己的餐點。

看見迪諾哀怨的表情雲雀只是微笑，迪諾的喜怒哀樂很容易在臉上顯現，雲雀喜歡看迪諾那些千變萬化的表情，這樣好的一個男人是屬於自己的，雲雀自然很驕傲，雲雀是不會把這樣的驕傲告訴迪諾的，怎麼說迪諾都是屬於那種很容易得意忘形的人，因此雲雀才不會說。

「這次放下家族的事業飛過來找我可以嗎？風叔叔不會生氣？」在雲雀的印象中迪諾很早就接手家族事業。

「不會，父親和風爹爹說可以幫我一陣子，讓我好好出來度假，爹爹也要我快點把你拐回義大利去。」迪諾吞下自己的食物後告訴雲雀。

「伯父和風叔叔也真是的。」雲雀把最後一口漢堡給吃完。

「父親他們是希望我想要早點成家，他們又很喜歡你。」迪諾喝了一口咖啡，然後告訴雲雀這項事實。

迪諾是試管嬰兒，是用兩位父親的基因所創造出來的孩子，迪諾的另外一位父親風，算是雲雀的遠房表親，跟雲雀很像，阿諾德非常的尊敬風，雲雀的一身功夫也是風教導的，迪諾還有位妹妹一平，是非常可愛的女孩，也是迪諾和兩位夫妻最好的助手。

綱吉的父母親家光和奈奈跟迪諾的父親們認識，家光是彭哥列企業的總裁，小時候送到日本栽培過，家族為此才取名為家光，奈奈也是義大利人，在日本留學碰見家光，兩人相戀結婚，學生時代認識迪諾的兩位父親，迪諾的另外一位父親風是中國人，來到日本留學碰上自己的父親，就這樣在一起。

「總覺得我們這些人的緣份挺奇怪的，不但父母親們都認識，小孩子之間也彼此都認識，還會互相喜歡上對方。」迪諾微笑的看著雲雀，然後又喝了一口咖啡。

「嗯…」雲雀懂迪諾說的話，臉上帶有滿足般的微笑。

綱吉等人在後台看見他們這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，山本和獄寺難得沒有吵架的情形出現，大概是因為碧洋琪現在正在他們的身邊，獄寺可是很怕這位親生姊姊的，這點可是所有的小孩子都知道的事情，難得可以看見獄寺乖乖的樣子他們很欣慰。

「我就說你沒有必要去阻止迪諾和恭彌交往，看起來也沒什麼不好的。」斯佩德慵懶的說出這句話給自己的情人聽。

「我只是看那小子看不順眼罷了。」阿諾德簡單的回答這句話。

「的確是挺不順眼的，個性跟你也差太多了。」斯佩德只有這樣的結論。

「哼！」阿諾德拿起咖啡喝了起來。

雲雀一邊餵食給雲豆和自己的刺蝟吃東西，一邊和迪諾聊天，雖然大部分是迪諾在說話，可是卻可以看見雲雀的臉上有微微的笑容出現，難得有機會見面他們可以聊的事情很多，聊到天翻地覆都無所謂，其他人知道他們一定會待到店裡打烊的時候，因此也不會刻意去提醒他們時間的到來。

「庫洛姆，今天謝謝妳來幫我們。」綱吉開心的對庫洛姆說，並且拿出庫洛姆的工資給庫洛姆。

「哪裡，我可以幫上忙很高興，我以後還可以過來幫忙嗎？」庫洛姆多少有些害羞的說。

「當然可以。」綱吉看見犬已經站在外面等庫洛姆。

「庫洛姆，妳好了沒？」犬進入店裡找自己心愛的女友。

「來了，那我走囉！大家再見。」庫洛姆跟大家道別。

「你弟弟妹妹今天都有約會？」阿諾德看見這樣的情形問自己的伴侶。

「是呀！所以我們也去約會吧！」斯佩德微笑的說。

「小綱、京子、小春，我先走了，我和了平約好了。」黑川花收拾好自己後跟她們揮手。

「好。」綱吉微笑的送黑川花離開。

綱吉看見外面有個大喊極限的男子，那是京子的兄長，黑川花的哥哥，京子還有一位兄長納克爾，不過納克爾和藍寶，也是藍波的哥哥在一起，他們兩人還留在義大利當中處理事情，要過些時候才會回來和大家團聚。

「那我們也離開囉！巴吉爾和千種一定也在等我們了。」京子和小春收拾好自己的東西後告訴綱吉。

「嗯！好好去玩吧！」綱吉笑笑的跟她們說。

「已經打烊了吧！那我和恭彌先離開囉！謝謝招待。」迪諾拿出費用給綱吉，然後牽著雲雀的手一起離開。

「謝謝光臨，歡迎下次再來。」綱吉微笑的送走他們。

雲雀覺得很開心今天和迪諾相處了一整天，迪諾對自己的好雲雀很清楚，從他們第一次見面起，雲雀就把心給了這位男子，迪諾會永遠的牽著雲雀的手走下去，雲雀自然很高興迪諾是屬於自己的，至少在愛情上他們是平等的，他們會用自己的方式去守候自己的愛情。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RL篇

「里包恩叔叔，這是您點的義式咖啡。」綱吉微笑的對里包恩說，並且把咖啡端到桌上。

「謝謝！」里包恩對於自己教出來的學生可是很滿意的，今天他會出現在這裡最主要是就是要等他家的小牛。

里包恩帥氣的樣子一直以來都很受到女性的歡迎，只是里包恩看上的人並不是女人，反而是比他小很多歲的孩子，藍波是藍寶的弟弟，里包恩的情人，不過因為做事情很衝動，往往不會看人家臉色又很白目，因此大家對於他很頭痛。

這次的約會藍波似乎沒有準時到達，里包恩似乎有些生氣，畢竟里包恩最討厭的就是藍波遲到，大家看見這樣的情形知道等下藍波一定會被里包恩處罰的。

「那隻蠢牛。」里包恩多少有些許的不耐煩。

「對不起，里包恩。」藍波匆忙的打開咖啡館的門，然後戰戰兢兢的走到里包恩的面前說。

「你這蠢牛，我不是說過不要給我遲到了嗎？」里包恩看見藍波的樣子非常的不爽。

「對不起啦！里包恩，你就原諒我嘛！」藍波很有誠意的道歉。

「里包恩，你就原諒藍波，因為我有事情請藍波幫忙，他才會遲到的。」藍寶看見這樣的情況馬上解圍。

「哼！下不為例。」里包恩看見自己未來的兄長都這樣說，只好吐出這句話。

藍波見里包恩沒有很生氣臉上馬上掛上笑容，藍波最怕的就是里包恩生氣的樣子，里包恩看見這樣的情形其實挺想要跟藍波生氣的，不過礙於藍寶的面子，里包恩只能不說話。

「蠢牛，我不是說過不可以遲到的嗎？就算晚到也要打給我，知會我一下。」里包恩有點在憤怒的邊緣。

「對不起，里包恩，我忘記了。」藍波聽見里包恩不高興的話，馬上開口道歉。

「哼！」里包恩覺得自己有必要好好的教教自家的小牛。

藍波知道里包恩對於這次的事情真的很生氣，藍波看見里包恩的表情就不知道要說什麼，藍波在桌子底下的手有點不想要把自己今天辛辛苦苦買好的禮物送出去，為了里包恩的禮物今天的約會才會遲到，看樣子禮物是沒法子送出去。

藍波什麼話都沒說也沒解釋，里包恩一直以來都是這樣的，藍波覺得自己的追逐有些累，如果真的要這樣繼續下去，里包恩有一堆女生喜歡他，跟自己交往不過就是好奇罷了，藍波覺得他們兩人繼續走下去也沒有意義，有點想要提議分手。

「里包恩，我累了，我不想要繼續交往下去了，我們分手好不好？」藍波眼睛的周圍蒙上一層水氣。

「蠢牛，你在說什麼？」里包恩聽見藍波說的話覺得不可置信。

「我每次都想盡辦法討好你，可是很多時候你都不領情，和你交往壓力真的很大。」藍波拿出剛剛買好的禮物放在桌上，然後離開咖啡館。

「蠢牛…」里包恩對於藍波的動作有些不解，只是靜靜的拿起藍波準備的禮物打開來看。

「藍波今天會遲到就是因為要幫你挑選禮物，你不領情的樣子讓他很失望、傷心。」藍寶看見這樣的情形對里包恩說。

里包恩聽見藍寶說的話馬上衝出去找藍波，對於這樣的情形里包恩感到很抱歉，每次都是自己強勢的決定，藍波很少會說什麼話，怎麼說都是尊重自己的決定，就算自己跟別的女人有關係，藍波幾乎可以說是忍氣吞聲不去過問那麼多。

藍波總是很努力的在里包恩的一切，里包恩知道自己因為工作的關係多少會對藍波起疑，很多時候藍波都包容下來不去過問，對此里包恩多少感到很不好意思，畢竟不管怎麼說藍波都是自己的最愛，一定要把自己的最愛給追回來。

「里包恩是笨蛋，笨蛋、笨蛋、大笨蛋。」藍波坐在公園上的椅子大罵里包恩。

藍波是真的很喜歡里包恩，曾經礙於兩人的年紀相差那麼多，藍波並沒有打算表白的跡象，加上藍波認識里包恩的時候，里包恩已經有了女友，對此藍波卻什麼話都不說，然後安安靜靜的把自己應該要做的事情給做完。

藍波一直覺得里包恩對於自己根本就是玩玩，每次看見里包恩和其他女人或是其他人接近，藍波多少有吃醋的現象，不過藍波也清楚那是里包恩的工作之一，藍波覺得自己不是神，看見里包恩和別人很好當然會擔心自己，只是很多時候藍波都選擇不說出口。

「蠢牛。」里包恩看見坐在公園的藍波。

『糟糕，被里包恩找到了，要逃。』藍波看見里包恩的第一個念頭就是逃。

里包恩趁藍波遠離自己前抓住藍波的手，藍波掙扎想要里包恩放開自己，藍波已經不想要和里包恩牽扯不清，他脆弱的心早就已經經不起打擊，里包恩卻依然不想要放開藍波的手。

「放開我，里包恩！」藍波希望里包恩放開自己。

「我不放，為什麼要放？放了你就會逃開。」里包恩怎麼會不知道自家的小牛在想什麼。

「我都跟你分手了，別再來煩我。」藍波的聲音有些哽咽。

「我沒同意。」里包恩簡潔的回答藍波的話。

里包恩說出來的話讓藍波不知道要說什麼，里包恩在他們之間的愛情上就是擁有主導權的人，藍波什麼事情都要聽他的，以前藍波會聽里包恩的話，可是現在  
藍波一點也不想要聽，只想要逃離里包恩的身邊。

「我求求你，放開我，讓我離開你。」藍波已經開始語無倫次了。

「我不要！你是我這一生最愛的人，要是放開你，你就會真正的離開我。」里包恩強制藍波坐下來，讓藍波冷靜下來。

「騙人，里包恩你騙人。」藍波一點也不相信里包恩所說的話。

「我沒有騙你，我是真心的。」里包恩很有誠意的告訴藍波。

藍波聽見里包恩的話不知道要說什麼，藍波其實不太能相信里包恩說的話，里包恩的一切藍波是很愛沒錯，可是對於里包恩的態度往往是讓藍波心寒，在里包恩的身邊藍波真的很沒有安全感，自然實在是不知道到底要怎樣才好。

藍波在里包恩身邊總是很沒安全感，什麼事情都是里包恩主導的，藍波只能配合里包恩的一切，看見這樣的情形藍波多多少少有會去埋怨里包恩，藍波覺得他的愛情不如自己想像中的甜蜜，反而比一般人還要痛苦，藍波實在不知道要說什麼。

「對不起，讓你沒有安全感，蠢牛。」藍波聽見大名鼎鼎的里包恩竟然在跟自己道歉，他有種感覺是自己聽錯了。

「里包恩，你為什麼要跟我道歉？你的自尊不是一向不容許你對低下的人道歉嗎？」藍波實在不解里包恩為什麼要和自己道歉。

「我道歉，是因為我認為我自己沒做好，讓你很沒有安全感，我們很早就認識，交往後我卻帶給你那麼痛苦的生活，我感到很抱歉。」里包恩第一次放下自尊和自己最愛的人談論這件事。

「沒有關係，里包恩，謝謝你肯放下自尊和我說話。」藍波已經不想要去計較那麼多了。

「藍波，你還願意和我在一起嗎？」里包恩感到害怕，害怕自己喜歡的人會因此離開自己。

「好。」藍波發現自己果然還是離開不了里包恩。

里包恩想起自己的好友露切告訴自己過，既然喜歡藍波的話，就多多關心那個孩子，不要老是以工作為重，他們七個人都各自有自己的家庭和伴侶，大家都有辦法陪伴自己的伴侶，里包恩卻忘記這樣重要的事情，老是忘記重大的節日，常常不回家，這樣造成藍波沒法子安心下來，沒有安全感是正常的。

「突然有點不想把藍波交給里包恩那傢伙。」在咖啡館的藍寶說出這句話。

「那是每個兄長對於自己的弟弟、妹妹找到伴侶後都會說的話。」骸聽見藍寶的話有感而發。

里包恩和藍波討論了很久才決定好他們以後要用什麼樣子的方式生活，里包恩覺得他們兩人應該要好好的討論要怎麼生活才可以，不然的話他們的愛情會跟之前一樣痛苦，里包恩可不希望自己最喜歡的人痛苦。

里包恩喜歡欺負藍波，卻也很照顧藍波，他們兩人之間的情形雖然沒有很親密，可是卻可以看得出來他們兩人的感情很好，吵架過後的他們和好後，恢復他們應該有的一切，里包恩也開始體貼藍波的一切，不會因為任何事情而忽略藍波的。

「蠢牛，快點選你想吃的東西。」里包恩的語氣還是跟以往一樣沒什麼差別。

「我決定好了，就跟平常一樣。」藍波告訴里包恩。

「兩位就跟平常一樣囉！餐點馬上就來，請稍等！」京子微笑的告訴他們兩人。

里包恩知道藍波每次點的餐點，藍波是個很愛吃甜點的傢伙，里包恩對此多少有些頭痛不已，看見藍波開心的樣子里包恩也不好說什麼，因此大多會放任藍波去點那些他認為甜到不行的點心。

「蠢牛，你什麼時候可以不要這樣像小孩子？」里包恩對於藍波的行徑多少有些無奈。

「里包恩不可以說我，有的時候你也很孩子氣。」藍波氣嘟嘟的跟里包恩講這句話。

里包恩聽見藍波反駁自己的話語實在是不知道要說什麼，怎麼說里包恩很少從藍波的口中聽見這種話，里包恩感覺的出來藍波最近真的很開心，大概是因為自己最近真的有很多的時間陪伴藍波的關係。

小孩子和大人的愛情就像是苦味巧克力和牛奶巧克力放在一起的感覺，甜甜又苦澀，這是他們愛情的味道，里包恩很喜歡這樣的味道，里包恩覺得度過了關鍵其後，他們的愛情一定可以長久下去，找到適合他們之間的生活方式，他們一定會更快樂的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XS篇

XANXUS，綱吉的第九位兄長，綱吉上面有九位哥哥和一位姊姊，除了大哥和二哥以及綱吉自己之外，其餘的兄長和姊姊都居住在義大利，偶爾會到日本來看看他們，XANXUS這次就攜著自己的伴侶史庫瓦羅一起過來看綱吉，奉自家姊姊的命令過來探望他們。

義大利最近有太多的事情忙不過來，因此Daniela要XANXUS把他們家流落在外的大哥、二哥給叫回來，不過事情會不會成功，XANXUS就不是很清楚，XANXUS深知自家大哥的個性是不會容易妥協的，因此到時候會發生什麼事情也不是他可以處理的，畢竟他只要把話帶到就可。

「歡迎光臨，咦？九哥。」綱吉看見XANXUS感到很訝異。

「大姐叫我過來看看妳和大哥、二哥他們。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「我好想你們喔！」綱吉最喜歡和XANXUS撒嬌了。

「Daniela要你過來看我們？」Giotto大概知道自家的大妹派人過來的理由。

「大姐說，你們這對有弟控、妹控、兄控的傢伙，不知道在日本過的好不好？尤其是那個兄控不知道死了沒？沒事就盡早回來處理事情。」XANXUS轉告Daniela說的話給Giotto聽。

「哎呀呀！看樣子爸媽又丟下公司去度蜜月。」Giotto大概知道是什麼原因。

「的確是這樣，所以大姐才會希望你們其中一人回去幫忙。」XANXUS告訴自家的大哥。

「Sivnora那傢伙一定不會想要回去的，我也不是很想回去的說。」Giotto有點傷腦筋。

「那就請大哥打電話告訴大姐一聲了，我和史佩爾畢要在日本度假，一陣子才會回去。」XANXUS告知自己的大哥。

「沒問題，我會讓小綱去說的，小綱去說的話，Daniela比較不會生氣。」Giotto搬出自家的小妹。

綱吉是全家最疼愛的孩子，所以搬出綱吉一般來說是一定會有用的，家光和奈奈可是非常的恩愛，偶爾會出現他們拋棄所有的事情去度蜜月的時候，這時候多少人手就不夠，才會希望他們回到義大利去。

家光和奈奈是義大利人，只是有日本的名字，他們曾經在日本生活過一段很長的時間，綱吉就是在這裡出生的，因此綱吉的名字才會那樣日本化，家中也沒人刻意給綱吉一個義大利的名字，他們覺得綱吉的名字就很好聽，不需要刻意改過。

因此綱吉的名字就沒有改過，加上綱吉除了出生在日本之外，其他時間都在義大利生活，但因為和家裡的人說話都是用義大利文和日文兩種語言，回來日本的時候根本就難不倒綱吉，兄弟姊妹的感情也特別的好，大家都非常的疼愛最小的妹妹。

「史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅，我的伴侶。」XANXUS簡單的介紹身邊的人。

「你好，史庫瓦羅哥哥。」綱吉有禮貌的打招呼。

「挺不錯的，跟你很匹配。」Giotto點頭很滿意XANXUS的伴侶。

XANXUS最主要的目的就是把自己的伴侶帶給兄長看，史庫瓦羅在Giotto的眼中是不錯的傢伙，可以配的上XANXUS的，XANXUS這下子才不需要擔心，遠在義大利的家人都同意他的伴侶，自然待在日本的家人也要同意才可以，這是XANXUS的想法。

「九哥和史庫瓦羅哥哥去找位子做吧！我弄些東西給你們吃。」綱吉開心的請他們去找位子。

「好。」XANXUS自然不會違背綱吉說的話。

史庫瓦羅對於見到XANXUS的家人一點也不訝異，XANXUS的房間裡就有擺著和綱吉他們的相片，史庫瓦羅有看過XANXUS的專屬相本，裡面有XANXUS的生活照，自然就會有XANXUS的家人們，還好XANXUS的父母親以及其他的兄弟姊妹都同意他們在一起，史庫瓦羅對於這件事感到很開心。

XANXUS的家人都很好相處，史庫瓦羅有這樣的感覺，相差兩歲的他們剛好是學長學弟的關係，因緣巧合下他們就這樣在一起，沒想到已經經過這麼多年的時間，碰巧兩人要論及婚嫁，XANXUS才會帶史庫瓦羅介紹給自己的家人認識。

綱吉端上好吃的菜餚給他們，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅開心的一起吃，XANXUS對於這位小妹的手藝可以說是非常捧場的，史庫瓦羅的話則是第一次吃到綱吉的手藝卻讚嘆不已，綱吉很高興史庫瓦羅對於她的評價是那麼高。

「真好吃，你妹的手藝不錯。」史庫瓦羅說出這句話。

「當然，小綱的手藝可是傳自我媽，我媽的手藝很好。」XANXUS最喜歡吃奈奈和綱吉所弄的料理。

「你妹果然和你母親很像，不只會做菜，連外表都很像，跟你大哥也很像。」史庫瓦羅這樣告訴XANXUS。

「他們的確很像，其他人都遺傳到我爸那邊的人，只有大哥和小綱遺傳到我媽。」XANXUS很清楚他們到底有多像。

XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅多少有些驚訝，史庫瓦羅卻是那種處變不驚的人，對於XANXUS的家人史庫瓦羅是用心去接受，畢竟對方也真心的接受他們兩人，史庫瓦羅很高興自己可以被他們接受。

XANXUS自然很高興自己的家人都接受史庫瓦羅，有史庫瓦羅在XANXUS覺得自己的生命變得很完整，跟史庫瓦羅在一起XANXUS真的很開心，家裡的教育是能夠找到自己最愛的人，和他在一起是最快樂的事情，因此家中的人從不反對同性在一起的事情。

XANXUS知道自家的大哥和二哥是戀人，其他的兄弟姊妹也有找到自己的伴侶，傳宗接代根本不是問題，況且現在的技術已經可以讓兩位同性的夫妻擁有孩子，XANXUS自然不會擔心這件事情，只希望可以和史庫瓦羅在一起就好。

「九哥和史庫瓦羅哥哥喜歡嗎？」綱吉在關店後問出這句話。

「很好吃，手藝有進步。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「好高興喔！」綱吉聽見稱讚非常的高興。

「那個藍髮的男孩是小綱妳的男友嗎？」史庫瓦羅對骸多少有些好奇。

「嗯！骸是我的男朋友。」綱吉很大方的承認這件事。

基本上只要綱吉喜歡XANXUS就不反對，加上他們家的大哥一定會幫綱吉把關的，這點根本就不需要擔心，XANXUS牽起史庫瓦羅的手一起回去，XANXUS他們自然會和綱吉他們住在一起，綱吉已經和骸同居，家裡有空房存在，XANXUS清楚自家的二哥不喜歡有人打擾，所以暫時住在骸和綱吉同居的家裡。

骸本來在日本就是自己一個人居住在一間大屋子裡，庫洛姆和斯佩德都是和自己的情人住在一起，因此斯佩德是和雲雀的哥哥阿諾德以及雲雀住在一起，現在他們家多了跳馬這位住客，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅過去住一點也不會覺得不方便。

「真是的，自從我搬出來住，二哥就不太喜歡別人住在家裡，明明九哥是家人，也這樣對九哥。」綱吉嘟著嘴抗議這件事。

「多了史佩爾畢，二哥當然會介意了，去打電話給大姐吧！不然大姐可是會打電話回家罵人的。」XANXUS拍拍綱吉的頭。

「我洗好了，換你了，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅從浴室裡出來看見綱吉去打電話，然後告訴XANXUS自己已經洗好的事實。

「我這就去，你和小綱還有骸那孩子好好聊聊吧！」XANXUS親暱的在史庫瓦羅的耳邊說。

「嗯！」史庫瓦羅只有點頭的份。

骸看見他們兩人親密的舉動並沒有任何的感覺，骸和綱吉也會有這樣親密的舉動，因此骸根本就不介意看XANXUS和史庫瓦羅恩愛的樣子。

史庫瓦羅趁著XANXUS去洗澡的這段時間好好的和綱吉他們聊天，XANXUS希望自己的伴侶可以好好的跟自己的家人打好關係，尤其是他們最疼愛的小妹綱吉，畢竟不管怎麼說大家都可能因為綱吉的一句話而改變決定的。

XANXUS洗好後出來看見他們和樂的樣子只是微笑，綱吉靠在骸的身上聽著史庫瓦羅講著他們兩人認識的時候的趣事，史庫瓦羅認識的XANXUS和綱吉認識的XANXUS有些不一樣，不過本質上都是同一個人，XANXUS是史庫瓦羅最愛的人也是綱吉最喜歡的兄長。

「想睡了？」XANXUS摟著自己心愛的人問。

「有點，看樣子小綱也累壞了。」史庫瓦羅看見綱吉已經倒在骸的懷裡睡著了。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅躺在床上，史庫瓦羅靠在XANXUS的懷裡睡覺，自從他們兩人交往後，史庫瓦羅就養成這個習慣，XANXUS一點也不介意史庫瓦羅養成這個習慣，怎麼說XANXUS都很高興史庫瓦羅靠在自己的身邊睡覺，表示說自己可以帶給史庫瓦羅很大的安全感。

「晚安，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅親吻XANXUS的臉頰。

「晚安，我的史佩爾畢。」XANXUS也在史庫瓦羅的臉頰上留下一吻。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅在一起的原因是，XANXUS覺得史庫瓦羅可以帶給自己很大安心的感覺，那種感覺是自己從沒有體會過的，或許應該說只有小時候在母親的懷裡體會過，長大後那種感覺就忘卻，史庫瓦羅的出現讓那感覺回到XANXUS的身上。

讓XANXUS願意因為一個人而停留下來，史庫瓦羅的一切讓XANXUS感到很美好，XANXUS是絕對不會放開史庫瓦羅的手，當初見到這位銀髮的人兒，XANXUS就愛上他，不惜一切代價追求他，讓史庫瓦羅可以成為自己的伴侶。

『希望可以永遠和史佩爾畢在一起。』這是XANXUS入睡前的想法。

『XANXUS，希望可以永遠和你在一起。』史庫瓦羅每晚睡覺前一定會這樣祈禱的。

史庫瓦羅感到身旁有個很溫暖的體溫，調好位子後繼續睡下去，XANXUS的臉上也帶有笑容，兩個人睡在一起的樣子很像一幅畫，對於他們來說，身旁的人是絕對不可以失去的。

XANXUS會保護好自己最愛的伴侶，也會和自己最愛的伴侶一起生活，未來的藍圖XANXUS已經規劃好，只等待家裡的大人可以批閱這件事，當然XANXUS相信自己的父母是不會阻止他的，畢竟他們都同意大哥和二哥在一起的事情。

XANXUS可是很有把握的，家光和奈奈自然相信他們寶貝孩子的眼光，兄弟姊妹當中只要誰有伴侶，家裡的其他兄弟姊妹承認的話，父母親就不會過問那麼多，因此XANXUS非常有把握父母親會同意他和史庫瓦羅在一起的事情，以及未來他們要怎樣規劃也都不會阻止，XANXUS會牽著史庫瓦羅的手走向未來的每一天。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白正篇

入江正一是綱吉在求學期間認識的朋友，正一偶爾會去綱吉的店裡坐坐，白蘭這個傢伙剛好是骸的同學，和綱吉的家裡也有往來，彭哥列和傑索家族有貿易的往來，因此白蘭也認識綱吉，正巧也認識正一這個人，造成白蘭追求正一的地步讓人傻眼。

「小正，你來啦！斯帕那最近好嗎？」綱吉知道正一和斯帕那在同家公司一起上班，剛好又是彭哥列和傑索家族一起創立的公司。

「我們很好，小綱，妳覺得我應該要怎麼拒絕我的上司，白蘭大人的追求。」正一為了這件事煩惱很久。

「小正你這樣說，真讓我傷心。」白蘭和骸踏入咖啡館的時候聽見正一這樣說，下意識的白蘭就這樣回答。

綱吉看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼，白蘭追求正一的事情他們幾個都已經有聽說，只是正一很想要拒絕白蘭的追求，綱吉有問過為什麼，正一說他們兩人並不適合，所以想要拒絕掉白蘭。

就因為是這個原因骸總是要倒楣的成為白蘭的戀愛顧問，骸真的很想要打自己的同學一巴掌，每次都因為同樣的事情來煩他，害他少了許多可以和綱吉在一起的機會，因此骸很想要湊成這對情侶。

「唉…饒了我吧！」正一聽見白蘭的聲音就感到很頭痛。

「我去弄些可以紓緩胃痛和頭痛的東西來。」綱吉離去前微笑的看著白蘭，表明白蘭不可以太欺負她的朋友。

白蘭看見綱吉的眼神多少有些感到害怕，骸拍拍白蘭的肩膀表示說不要緊，白蘭知道是因為自己的追求方式讓正一感到困擾，白蘭是真心的喜歡正一的，希望正一可以接受他，只是正一在感情方面是非常的遲鈍，白蘭需要花很多心思處理。

正一看見白蘭坐在自己的面前實在不知道要說什麼，正一不解自己為什麼就這樣被白蘭給看上，明明喜歡白蘭的漂亮女人多的是，可是偏偏卻選中跟自己有同樣性別的正一，正一多少會有不知所措的跡象存在，白蘭又真的很喜歡碰正一，跟正一有親密的動作。

「原來小正和小綱認識呀！」白蘭笑嘻嘻的對正一說。

「我們本來就認識，以前高中時期就認識了。」正一對於白蘭說的話實在很不想回答。

「小正，和我在一起啦！」白蘭開始和正一撒嬌。

「不要！」正一很快就拒絕白蘭。

「不要這樣嘛！小正是我最喜歡的人耶！」白蘭真的很喜歡小正。

「我考慮看看。」正一知道白蘭有很多人喜歡的。

正一知道白蘭有很多女性喜歡他，白蘭的笑容是非常的有魅力，看見這樣的情形正一就算知道自己喜歡白蘭也不會去跟白蘭表白，白蘭並不清楚正一是不是喜歡他，他對正一是一見鍾情，大學的時候一見鍾情到現在，拐了正一來到自家公司上班，可是正一對於他卻是那樣冷淡。

「小正，你真的不明白我的心意嗎？」白蘭多少有些氣餒的說著。

「我…」正一實在不知道要說什麼。

白蘭的笑容很迷人，可以迷倒所有的女性，包含入江正一這個人的存在，只是正一覺得白蘭的個性很輕浮，雖然跟骸很像，可是骸卻很專情，正一不曉得白蘭對於自己是不是玩玩，因此不敢答應的原因在這裡。

「小正，給你，可以紓緩胃痛的花茶。」綱吉端上花茶給正一喝。

「謝謝妳，小綱。」正一很高興綱吉這樣為了自己著想。

「小綱，我可不可以追求小正？」白蘭突然問出這句話。

「那就要看小正答應不答應啦！」綱吉神祕的笑笑的離開。

白蘭用自己最深情的眼神望著正一，正一看見白蘭的眼神實在不知道要說什麼，很想要答應可是卻擔心白蘭的一切，白蘭知道正一怕自己只是玩玩，所以一直沒有答應自己的追求，白蘭覺得自己要給正一一個信心才可以。

「小正，相信我，我是真心愛你的，我愛你。」白蘭想想乾脆自己先表白。

「白蘭大人，您…」正一聽見白蘭說的話有些慌亂。

「我說，我喜歡你喔！小正。」白蘭輕輕的靠近正一的耳邊說著。

「我也喜歡您，白蘭大人。」正一感受到白蘭的心意。

骸和綱吉在遠方看著他們的情形只是微笑，骸咬著巧克力想著自己的朋友總算拐到自己喜歡的人，綱吉則是笑笑的開心正一得到自己應該有的幸福，正一每次在和自己說話的時候，話題一定不會離開白蘭的，綱吉發現到正一真的很喜歡白蘭，因此才刻意沒說什麼。

「這麼久才拐到手，白蘭那傢伙的還自稱自己是情聖。」骸想起白蘭以前說過的話，馬上叱之以鼻。

「呵呵！因為那時候白蘭還沒有遇到小正嘛！」綱吉知道白蘭可是在女人堆中無往不利，但是也敗於自己。

「白蘭現在可是有兩個汙點囉！一個是妳，我親愛的天使，一個是入江。」骸可是很清楚白蘭的過往情史。

「嘿嘿！哥哥和姊姊們才不會輕易的讓白蘭接近我呢！」綱吉調皮的笑了笑。

正一是很高興自己和白蘭正式交往，不過沒想到白蘭對自己那麼好，約會什麼都樣樣來，不過上班的時候依舊是那個老是偷懶的上司，公私分明的正一可是不會輕易的放過白蘭的。

白蘭喜歡正一的事情讓大家很訝異，不過正一本身就是白蘭的秘書，公司裡的事情幾乎可以說是他在處理，白蘭的權力正一幾乎都有，大家早已經把正一視為公司裡面的裡老闆，白蘭不過就是掛名的老闆，不務正業讓正一忙死。

「白蘭大人，今天說好要和艾莉亞女士簽約的，請快點在這文件上簽名。」正一拿出之前的文件要白蘭簽名。

「一定要親自去嗎？不可以派桔梗他們過去嗎？」白蘭多少有些哀怨的看著正一。

「不可以，那是對艾莉亞女士的一個尊重，這次的合約真的很重要，關係到三方的利益。」正一清楚彭哥列的所有人也是關鍵的角色。

「小綱的家人果然還是那樣嚴厲。」白蘭從以前到現在已經有所體會。

「既然知道了，就快點簽名，然後和我一起去和艾莉亞女士見面，這次小綱也會親自出馬處理事情。」正一得到消息是這次的合約是綱吉親自出馬。

「好啦！那麼處理好事情後，我們就去約會吧！小正。」白蘭不等正一的回答就把文件簽名好把正一帶出去跟其他人見面。

正一默默的在心裡面嘆氣，白蘭不管怎樣都不會管自己的意願，加上自己又特寵白蘭，根本就是處處順白蘭的心，正一卻對這樣的生活方式有點不知道要怎麼說，看見這樣的情形正一也不好斥責白蘭，或許自己的內心當中也是很想要約會。

和白蘭在一起後正一有很多事情跟以往一樣是忙碌到不行，可是每天下午白蘭還是會帶正一去寵物咖啡館吃下午茶，然後會注意正一胃痛的情形，白蘭想盡辦法當著稱職的情人，希望可以和正一長久的在一起。

從第一次見面白蘭就覺得正一是個很有趣的人，現在開始交往到這段時間，白蘭還是覺得正一是那樣的有趣，每天都可以帶給自己不同的樂趣，和正一在一起的日子真的很充實，白蘭真的很喜歡和正一在一起。

「小正，我好愛你喔！」白蘭把正一抱在懷裡說。

「是、是、是。」正一已經聽了不下上百次的告白，從以前會害羞到現在知道怎麼應付。

「你呢？小正。」白蘭想要聽正一的答案。

「我也愛你。」正一拿白蘭一點辦法也沒有。

正一發現到自己和白蘭在一起真的很快樂，可以和白蘭在一起這種感覺真的很好，其實是自己沒有發現到自己早在第一眼見到白蘭的時候就已經愛上他，現在可以和白蘭在一起，正一真的很快樂，希望可以永遠的和白蘭在一起，白蘭也願意牽著正一的手這樣走下去，他們相信幸福的日子可以繼續下去，對於他們而言這樣的幸福就已經足夠。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II世x I世篇

Giotto，綱吉的大哥，Sivnora，綱吉的二哥，他們兩人正是這家店的店長，同時他們兩人也是親兄弟，當然也是戀人的身分，不過戀人的身分只有家人和朋友知道，不知情的人以為他們是感情很好的兄弟。

Giotto和Sivnora兩人的歲數可以說是沒有相差的，雖然他們兩人是雙胞胎兄弟，看起來卻不像，從小感情好到可以玩在一起、睡在一起、洗澡的時候在一起等等，Sivnora不可能離開自己的大哥Giotto，Sivnora可說是有極度的兄控，所有的家人都清楚。

「生氣了？」Sivnora看見Giotto一臉笑嘻嘻的樣子很想打下去。

「哼！」Sivnora沒有多說什麼話，只是轉頭不去看自家的兄長。

「因為我答應小綱要開這家咖啡館，所以你生氣了？」Giotto說出小時候綱吉跟自己說過的話。

「我沒有生氣，你疼小綱是大家都知道的事實。」Sivnora很清楚么妹一直以來是被大家寵愛的對象。

Sivnora真正生氣的是Giotto把注意力從自己身上移開，這是身為情人的他不喜歡的事情，往往會因為這件事情跟Giotto鬧脾氣，雙胞胎不就是那種會隨時把眼神關注在對方的身上，因此他們才不會有外人介入他們的生活，包含仰慕他們的女人，可偏偏家人卻是例外，尤其又是大家最寵愛的么妹。

「Giotto，日本那裏的分公司和小綱的咖啡館就拜託你囉！對了，Sivnora要記得給他一個驚喜喔！」天生浪漫派的奈奈在電話中微笑的告訴自己的大兒子。

「當然，我會給Sivnora一個大驚喜的，母親您就不用擔心，您和父親多保重，弟弟妹妹他們會好好照顧您和父親的。」Giotto比較擔心的是自家的母親和父親。

「別擔心我們，你爸爸說下次要去法國度假，看你們都長大接掌公司，我和你爸爸很欣慰。」奈奈很高興自己的十一個小孩都很有成就。

「父親也真是的，這下子有人會跳腳囉！我們會達到你們的期望，也會照顧好小綱的。」Giotto聽的出來奈奈的語氣是驕傲的。

Giotto是長子Sivnora次子，奈奈同時擁有他們兩個的時候感到非常的高興，沒想到第一胎就是雙胞胎，生下他們後也陸陸續續生下後面的孩子，直到懷到XANXUS的時候，家光和奈奈都覺得應該不會再有孩子了，沒想到XANXUS十歲的時候卻生下最後的老么綱吉。

最後一個妹妹的出生是所有人開心的點，Daniela很高興有了妹妹，家裡不再只有她一個女孩子，加上綱吉又跟母親和Giotto很像，可是大家的寶貝，連很兇的Sivnora和XANXUS都不敢欺負綱吉。

Giotto遵從奈奈的意見準備要給予弟弟Sivnora一個驚喜，家人儘管知道他們兩人是戀人，可是卻沒有阻止他們的戀情，家光和奈奈的意見是說，已經很少有人可以找到自己最愛的人，既然已經找到自己最愛的人，那就跟那個人好好過一生，即使他是你的親生兄弟也一樣。

「二哥，你在想什麼？」綱吉看見Sivnora臉色不太好的問。

「小綱，你的咖啡館已經經營的有聲有色了，既然如此，妳要不要當店長？」Sivnora看見自己的妹妹直接問。

「嗯？可是大家公認的店長不是你和大哥嗎？為什麼突然要換？是因為公司的事情很忙？」綱吉聽見Sivnora說的話有些疑惑。

「Sivnora，不要嚇到小綱，我們並沒有打算這樣做。」Giotto不太高興的看著自己的弟弟。

綱吉看見氣氛那樣僵硬實在不知道要說什麼，綱吉有點後悔讓Giotto開這家咖啡館了，綱吉對廚藝有興趣才想要開咖啡館，可是偏偏Giotto為了不讓綱吉受到欺負，所以才當店長，實際上在管理咖啡館的人是綱吉。

Giotto看見綱吉落寞的回到房間去，今天綱吉難得回家住卻被欺負，Giotto實在不高興的看著Sivnora，Sivnora感受到自家大哥的視線也默默的低下頭來，Giotto一向不准Sivnora太過任性，看見Sivnora嚴厲的對綱吉，Giotto就感到不是很高興。

Giotto覺得母親把他們的戒指訂做好，準備給Sivnora一個驚喜，或許連帶自己也有驚喜，好好的氣氛卻被Sivnora給破壞，Giotto覺得要想想，好讓自己可以把這件事透露給Sivnora知道，又可以讓Sivnora感到有驚喜的感覺。

「你傷害到小綱了，之前說好的事情，已經忘記了嗎？」Giotto不太高興的看著Sivnora。

「對不起，Giotto，我不該任性的。」Sivnora對很有威嚴的Giotto是反抗不了，儘管他可以把自家大哥壓在身下就是。

Giotto覺得自己有點太寵Sivnora，造成這孩子多少對自己產生依賴性，不過就是喜歡Sivnora才會那樣的寵他，Giotto很喜歡Sivnora依賴自己的感覺，所以不管怎麼說Giotto不會太責怪Sivnora的。

『要怎麼把驚喜給Sivnora知道呢？』Giotto把玩著戒指的盒子。

『母親知道我們的心意，希望我們可以快點定下來。』Giotto覺得母親應該是希望可以看見他們幸福的樣子。

Sivnora知道剛剛的態度不小心傷害到最小的么妹，Sivnora比任何人都清楚自己的佔有慾很重，根本不喜歡跟別人分享自己的大哥，那是他最喜歡的大哥，就是因為很喜歡所以不希望把Giotto給讓出去，每次看見Giotto很忙的樣子多少有些心疼，因此才會那樣生氣對綱吉。

「Sivnora，你去跟小綱道歉過了嗎？」Giotto問自己的弟弟。

「我…我…」Sivnora有點不想去和妹妹道歉。

「你最好去和小綱道歉，否則讓其他人知道，他們是不會原諒你的。」Giotto可是很清楚自家的兄弟姊妹的脾氣。

「我知道了。」Sivnora只好乖乖的去和綱吉道歉。

Sivnora去樓上綱吉的房間去和綱吉道歉，綱吉聽見Sivnora道歉並沒有說什麼，只是回給Sivnora一個閉門羹，Giotto在樓下聽見大力關門的動作就知道綱吉真的生氣了，Sivnora總是不替自家人好好想想，卻這樣對待綱吉，綱吉自然會生氣。

Sivnora摸摸鼻子下樓，Giotto臉上的表情也不是那樣好看，畢竟是最疼愛的妹妹，Sivnora看見Giotto表情不是很開心的樣子，就知道自己真的做錯事情，Giotto一向會容忍他的任性，除非自己不小心踩到Giotto的地雷，否則Giotto都會容忍的，現在是真的踩到Giotto的地雷，Sivnora必須要好好處理才可以。

「沒得到原諒？」Giotto看見這樣的情形心裡有數。

「嗯！」Sivnora點點頭。

Giotto看見這樣的情形實在不知道要怎麼說才好，畢竟都是自己的弟弟妹妹，加上Sivnora又是自己最愛的人，因此Giotto實在是不想要去管那麼多，Sivnora必須為了自己的行為而負責才可以，其他的他都可以不要管，但是Sivnora真的必須為了自己的行為而負責。

「我們出去吧！晚餐的時間也快到了。」Giotto告訴Sivnora。

「好。」Sivnora點點頭答應。

Giotto決定等下到公園的時候就給Sivnora驚喜，這樣的話Sivnora的心情或許會好點，綱吉那裏自然他會幫忙說話，等綱吉氣過之後就沒事，Giotto覺得現在應該要給Sivnora驚喜才可以，戒指也一定要交出去的。

Sivnora有些不懂為什麼Giotto想要到公園來，Giotto一向是不會來這種地方的，畢竟Giotto知道自己一點也不喜歡跟人交流，所以不怎麼會去公園的，Sivnora看見Giotto的動作有些疑惑。

「給你。」Giotto拿出戒指的盒子給Sivnora。

「戒指？」Sivnora不懂Giotto的意思。

「這是父親、母親幫我們訂做的，他們希望我們可以這樣一直幸福下去。」Giotto告訴Sivnora。

「Giotto，謝謝你願意和我在一起一輩子的時間。」Sivnora聽見這句話感到很高興，並且親吻Giotto。

Sivnora很高興可以和Giotto度過一生，Giotto是Sivnora最想要一起度過一生的人，好在他們的父母親不反對他們的戀情，還這樣的祝福他的，Sivnora自然會很高興。

Giotto看見Sivnora高興的樣子臉上也不自覺的泛起笑容，他相信他們的戀情一定可以長久的，能夠一起度過一生是他們最快樂的事情，這樣的驚喜就表示說他們可以一起度過漫長的一生，未來一定會很幸福的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可拉篇

可樂尼洛和拉爾是里包恩的朋友，他們兩人也是情人，拉爾是很男性化的女生，當然可樂尼洛和拉爾都認識綱吉，也是綱吉的好友之一，他們可是非常的疼愛綱吉的，他們的約會地點也是這家咖啡店，畢竟可樂尼洛有養了一隻老鷹。

拉爾很喜歡寵物咖啡館的氣氛，所以每次約會都會固定到那裡去，可樂尼洛發現到拉爾只有在那裡會表現的比較女性一點，拉爾可是可樂尼洛之前的軍官導師，是個非常嚴格的女性。

「您好，拉爾阿姨、可樂尼洛叔叔。」綱吉微笑的迎接他們的到來。

「小綱，我們今天還是老樣子。」可樂尼洛摸摸綱吉的頭。

「好的。」綱吉馬上進入廚房準備他們的餐點。

拉爾看見綱吉這樣只是微笑，可樂尼洛和拉爾在平常的位子上坐下，綱吉小時候他們就已經認識，那時候綱吉就是那樣的可愛，現在還是那樣的可愛又漂亮，還好已經有護花使者，不然他們這些認識綱吉的人都要擔心。

「小綱長大了，那時候看見她還那麼小一隻。」可樂尼洛突然有感而發。

「是呀！那時候還是躲在家光後面的孩子，現在已經長這麼大了。」拉爾很高興可以看見自己喜愛的孩子長大。

拉爾想起來當年見到綱吉的時候，那時候綱吉還是小孩子，怯生生的躲在家光的背後看著他們，那個可愛的孩子是他們疼愛的孩子，當見面後就非常的喜歡那個孩子，現在那個孩子已經長大了。

可樂尼洛和拉爾看著綱吉忙碌的樣子只是微笑，寧靜的空間讓他們兩人可以放鬆下來，兩人的工作總是緊湊的，因此他們約會才會選擇在這安靜的咖啡館中，拉爾喜歡這樣寧靜的感覺。

很多時候他們不會聊天，反而是各自做自己的事情，他們卻很享受這樣的感覺，可樂尼洛喜歡和拉爾待在同一個空間中，這樣的感覺對可樂尼洛來說是很舒服的，拉爾也喜歡這樣的感覺，他們不會刻意去破壞這樣的感覺。

「這是可樂尼洛叔叔的餐點，這是拉爾阿姨的餐點。」綱吉把他們的餐點給他們兩人。

「謝謝。」拉爾微笑的對綱吉說。

「好香呀！謝啦！」可樂尼洛開心的看著餐點。

「那我先去忙囉！」綱吉馬上又去招呼其他人。

拉爾覺得眼前的人又成長許多，可樂尼洛在不知不覺當中已經成為自己可以依靠的人，可樂尼洛已經讓自己可以依靠，拉爾很高興可樂尼洛可以讓自己依靠，不然的話自己還真的不知道要依靠誰才好。

可樂尼洛知道自己已經成為拉爾口中可以依靠的男人，第一次見到拉爾的時候，可樂尼洛就喜歡上拉爾，只是那時候是在軍中，很多事情都不好表態，可樂尼洛也不太敢放膽追求拉爾，只是偶爾會用說話的方式調戲拉爾。

那時候拉爾幾乎可以說是把可樂尼洛摔出去很多次，在拉爾還沒有接受可樂尼洛的告白前，可樂尼洛真的被拉爾摔出去很多次，直到可樂尼洛從軍校畢業後，拉爾才接受可樂尼洛的告白。

「拉爾，妳有想過將來想要做什麼嗎？都已經準備要從教官的身分退休了？」可樂尼洛突然問出這句話。

「不知道，也許該結婚當個妻子了吧！」拉爾只是淡淡的說出這樣的話來。

「是嗎？我呢！想要和拉爾共組一個家庭，和拉爾一起生活。」可樂尼洛說出自己的願望。

「我也很想和你一起生活，你已經可以讓我依靠。」拉爾笑笑的看著可樂尼洛。

可樂尼洛聽見拉爾說的話馬上臉紅，其實可樂尼洛想要和拉爾求婚已經很久，但礙於兩人不常見面的關係，所以可樂尼洛一直都沒有動作，可樂尼洛覺得今天和拉爾求婚一定會得到自己最想要的答案。

「拉爾，妳願意嫁給我嗎？」可樂尼洛拿出戒指說出求婚的詞句。

「我願意。」拉爾臉紅的點頭。

「太好了，我就知道拉爾妳會答應我。」可樂尼洛非常的高興，只差沒有抱起拉爾。

拉爾其實清楚可樂尼洛老早就想要跟自己求婚，拉爾也甘願嫁給可樂尼洛為妻子，相愛多年的他們早就應該結為連理，忙碌的生活也該停下，他們兩人應該要好好的過生活才行，一起過生活。

拉爾教官的生涯也差不多要結束，因此可樂尼洛趁此求婚，拉爾甘願嫁給可樂尼洛這個人，他們將來的生活一定會很好的，可樂尼洛堅信這件事，他會讓拉爾幸福，一定會讓拉爾成為最幸福的妻子。

「拉爾，我一定會讓你成為最幸福的人。」可樂尼洛跟拉爾保證這件事。

「我相信你會的。」拉爾自然相信可樂尼洛會這樣做。

拉爾看見可樂尼洛的笑臉反而臉紅，眼前的這個人已經不是毛毛躁躁的小鬼頭，是可以獨當一面的人，看見這樣的情形拉爾當然很高興，畢竟是自己選擇的愛人，拉爾自然會高興可樂尼洛的成長。

拉爾和可樂尼洛結婚的事情可是讓大家高興很久，這對情侶可是讓大家擔心很多次，不過呀！現在可以看見他們兩人真的在一起大家都很高興，拉爾願意披上結婚禮服可是大家想不到的事情，沒想到現在他們卻可以看見。

「好高興可樂尼洛叔叔和拉爾阿姨要結婚了。」綱吉開心的看著他們兩人。

「呵呵！到時候生一堆小孩子給妳玩。」可樂尼洛拍拍綱吉的肩膀。

「可樂尼洛，你找死呀！」拉爾差點沒揍下去。

大家看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，拉爾和可樂尼洛的相處方式根本不會改變，可樂尼洛一定會被拉爾吃的死死的，這點從他們相處的方式就知道，可樂尼洛卻甘願這樣的相處方式，對於他來說，拉爾才是最重要的。

拉爾對於可樂尼洛這個人實在不知道要說什麼才好，不過也很開心自己可以嫁給他，未來他們的日子一定會很多采多姿的，拉爾相信自己的幸福就是可樂尼洛，他們會一輩子幸福下去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雨G篇

朝利雨月是山本武的兄長，獄寺隼人的兄長G的男友，他們兩人的相處方式和山本以及獄寺很像，不過比較溫和點，G沒有自家弟弟那樣暴力的現象，只是會在口頭上罵罵雨月，G受不了雨月那心軟的個性。

「小綱，Giotto那傢伙有來嗎？」G看見綱吉正在櫃檯，開口問某位先生的下落。

「大哥嗎？大哥早上告訴我說公司有事情要處理，就和二哥一起離開了，他們沒有去公司嗎？」綱吉不解的看著G。

「是呀！又不知道跑到哪裡去逍遙去。」G有些憤恨不平的說。

「那您和雨月哥哥先留下來吃午餐，我盡量幫你們聯絡大哥。」綱吉只好先請他們去吃飯。

G接受綱吉的建議和雨月留下來一起吃飯，他們兩人都在Giotto的手下做事，自然會認識綱吉，綱吉也剛好認識他們，熟門熟路的去找人的時候，都會繞過來問一下綱吉。

雨月聽見綱吉說的話只有苦笑的成份，看樣子他們的上司又不知道去哪裡遛達去，這下子要找人可是很辛苦的，不妨就待在這裡吃頓飯，然後再回去處理公事，他們的上司可是麻煩的人物呀！

「逮到那傢伙後我一定要訓訓他。」G實在是受不了自家的上司亂跑的現象。

「就別在意了嘛！他本來就是這樣的人。」雨月多多少少也有很多的無奈。

雨月說的話G也很認同，畢竟他們的上司就是這樣的人，老是不知道去哪裡遛達，然後把所有的事情都丟給他們兩人，雨月有時候覺得自家上司根本就是剝奪他和G的相處時間。

雨月和G慢慢的把午餐給吃完，不過在這裡找不到他們自家的上司的話，他們還次乖乖的回去辦公，以免自己真的想要殺人，對於自家的上司他們已經無化可說，從小在一起長大怎會不知道自家上司的個性。

「下次一定要殺了那傢伙！」G憤恨不平的吃著自己的午餐。

「要是可以找的到人，我們早就找到人了，別這樣了。」雨月安撫自家情人的情緒。

「哼！那傢伙每次都這樣，真是氣死我了。」G真的很受不了自己的青梅竹馬的上司。

「快吃吧！小綱弄的很好吃呢！」雨月只是笑笑的沒有說什麼。

G看見雨月的笑容沒有多說什麼，綱吉弄的料理非常的好吃，G當然會把所有的東西給吃光，G知道雨月總是會用自己的方式來安撫自己，有時候G覺得和雨月在一起真的很好，既有安全感有可以感到很安心。

G想起當初他們為什麼會在一起，和雨月在一起的感覺真的很好，G從不會感到有壓力的存在，雨月總是笑笑的去面對自己，G很少看見雨月生氣的樣子，因此不管怎樣G都覺得雨月是個好男人。

「雨月，我們交往多久了？」G突然問雨月這句話。

「我忘記了，至少有五年了吧！」雨月真的不太記得他們在一起有多久的時間。

G覺得雨月會忘記也是正常的，畢竟他們已經習慣和對方在一起，早就沒有去記和對方在一起幾年的時間，G覺得自己很幸福，可以和雨月在一起真的很幸福，一起工作、一起吃飯，所有的事情都在一起，那種感覺真的很美好，G感受到這樣美好，這樣的幸福都是雨月帶給他的。

「雨月，我們是不是該考慮去公證結婚了？」G突然說出這句話來。

「如果你想要的話，也可以。」雨月並沒有反對G的意思。

「嘛！也是，我們也該在一起了。」G真的有這樣的感覺。

「呵呵！的確！」雨月知道G的意思。

G會跟雨月提出這樣的要求，無非就是在一起這麼多年了，雨月的父母親也在催促他們快點結婚，他們兩老想要抱孫子，這點G聽了這麼多年，覺得也是應該要做的，因此才會跟雨月提出這個要求，雨月自然會答應G的要求，他們兩人會順利的去公證結婚的。

「雨月，在你身邊我感到很快樂。」G走在路上牽著雨月的手說。

「我也是，G。」雨月很高興自己可以擁有這麼可愛的情人。

「你會一輩子牽著我的手過下去嗎？」G實在很不想要放開雨月的手。

「當然會囉！G，我對你的愛，永遠不變。」雨月親吻G的臉頰。

『笨蛋…』G在心裡面偷偷罵雨月是笨蛋。

公證結婚後雨月的家人非常的開心，獄寺不太懂為什麼自家的兄長會這麼早結婚，不過獄寺還是很高興自家的兄長找到自己最喜歡的伴侶，獄寺相信自己和山本也會跟自家的兄長一樣，非常的幸福的。

每個人都有屬於自己的幸福，雨月和G也擁有他們的幸福，雨月很高興可以和G度過這一生，他們會牽起對方的手繼續走下去，直到他們兩人都已經離開這個世界為止，雨月一直想要守護G，從以前到現在都沒變，G也很清楚雨月是這樣想守護自己，也不會刻意讓雨月擔心自己。

「我很開心可以和G在一起，能夠和G結婚我真的很開心。」雨月這樣告訴自己最喜歡的人。

「笨蛋，你真的是讓我無話可說。」G真的很高興自己可以和雨月在一起，能夠找到共渡一生的伴侶，G真的很開心。

月老把他們的因緣牽在一起，自然會給予他們應該有的幸福，他們兩人綁在小指頭上的紅線，讓他們感到很高興也很開心，因為他們遇見自己一生當中最愛的人，能夠和自己最愛的人度過一生，是他們一生當中最幸福的事情，這樣的幸福他們會好好的把握的。

雨月會好好的把握這樣的幸福，G也會認真的對待他們之間的情感，他們珍惜自己應該有的幸福，月老給予他們的幸福他們會好好的把握，G相信自己一定可以和對方一起過好日子，一起擁有他們應該有的幸福。

「我愛你，G。」雨月對G說出這句話。

「我也愛你，雨月。」G害羞的對雨月說。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霧雲篇

斯佩德和阿諾德這對情侶是最讓人摸不透的情侶，阿諾德畢竟是國際刑警，很少會待在同一個國家當中，斯佩德的話，基本上可以說是義大利那裏有錢人家的小孩，其實也是個刑警就是，兩人的身分都是國際刑警。

忙碌已經對他們來說是很正常的，基本上他們兩人可以說是很少見面，能夠見面的時間也不多，他們反而會把握和對方見面的時間，有時候見面不乏就是滾床單，偶爾也是會有其他的約會的。

「你這次休假多久？」阿諾德直接問自己的情人。

「兩個月，你呢？」斯佩德不懂自家的情人為什麼要這麼問。

「一樣，約會，明天。」惜字如金的阿諾德直接告訴斯佩德。

「好，老地方。」斯佩德懂阿諾德想要表達的意思。

他們約會的地方就是寵物咖啡館，阿諾德喜歡那裏寧靜的感覺，斯佩德的弟弟骸也在那裡打工，巧的是骸是綱吉的男友，其實最主要是阿諾德喜歡那樣的環境，因此他們約會才會去那個地方。

「大哥、大嫂？」骸看見自家的哥哥和情人有些不知道要怎麼說。

「不要叫我大嫂。」阿諾德敲的一下骸的頭。

「兩位好，我帶位吧！」綱吉微笑的看著他們。

「嗯！」阿諾德點頭。

「那就麻煩小綱囉！」斯佩德微笑的說。

綱吉帶他們進入位子當中，他們的約會就是這樣在這裡靜靜的待一整天，他們很喜歡這樣的感覺，斯佩德知道阿諾德總是會因為工作的關係感到很勞累，斯佩德也是做這樣的工作，所以他們都知道工作的性質有多危險、多勞累。

因此只要阿諾德希望，斯佩德就會好好的配合阿諾德，他們兩個一起得到適當的休息，讓他們可以好好的安心下來，身心得到最好的舒適，適當的休息有助於他們工作中集中精神。

「來，兩位哥哥的餐點。」綱吉把餐點端到他們兩人的面前。

阿諾德看了一下綱吉後點頭，斯佩德只是微笑的看著綱吉，綱吉可愛的樣子可是讓大家都很喜歡，阿諾德和斯佩德都認識綱吉的大哥，綱吉也是他們從小看到大的孩子，每次來到這裡綱吉總是會很貼心的給他們一個空間休息，也會給予他們適合他們的餐點。

阿諾德來這裡總是會放鬆自己的身心，難得有休假他們可以好好的把握，斯佩德慵懶的看著窗外的風景，偶爾才會動動自己手上的筷子吃東西，阿諾德看見斯佩德的樣子臉上泛起不易見到的微笑。

「你在想什麼？」斯佩德轉過頭去，馬上就看見阿諾德臉上不易看見的微笑。

「沒什麼，只是在想兩個月的假日要做什麼。」斯佩德慵懶的回答自己情人給予的問題。

「除了去幫忙和滾床外，有很多事情可做。」阿諾德才不想要在床上度過假日。

「好吧！」斯佩德覺得他們兩人要是真的有孩子的話，可是會世界毀滅的。

阿諾德自然不會輕易的讓自家情人得逞的，畢竟他真的不想要在床上度過假日，能夠好好休息阿諾德自然會好好的把握，怎麼說斯佩德也會尊重阿諾德的意思，不然阿諾德一定會把斯佩德給踢下床去的。

「嘴巴張開。」阿諾德命令自己的情人。

「啥？」斯佩德乖乖的配合張開嘴巴。

阿諾德把自己不喜歡吃的東西給斯佩德吃，斯佩德看見這樣的情形只是無奈的笑，阿諾德的個性和雲雀的個性根本就是差不多，根本看不出來這兩個傢伙不是同一個母親生的，斯佩德對於這樣的現象多少有些無奈，但還是會乖乖的配合。

阿諾德喜歡看斯佩德那樣無奈又寵溺自己的笑容，就是因為喜歡看這樣的笑容，所以每次才會這樣故意的捉弄斯佩德，兩人既是搭檔又是情人，但並不是所有的事情都會在一起做，有時候要見面真的很困難，因此阿諾德總會把握這樣的機會。

「小綱的手藝很好，不吃真是浪費。」斯佩德笑笑的告訴阿諾德。

「我知道，囉嗦！」阿諾德不想要理會斯佩德的話。

「呵呵！阿諾德你真可愛。」斯佩德笑笑的說出這句話來。

「跟你說過多少次，不要說我可愛。」阿諾德似乎不太高興聽見那個名詞。

斯佩德聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，阿諾德的確是不喜歡聽見人家說他可愛，可是在斯佩德的眼中阿諾德的確就是那樣的可愛，情人眼裡出西施，斯佩德總是會故意挑釁阿諾德的神經，阿諾德自然也知道這件事情，兩人的相處方式是那樣的好玩，在別人的眼中是那樣的好玩就是。

他們之間不需要言語和承諾，對於他們而言那些東西太過於貴重，他們兩人身處的地方是那樣危險，因此他們不會輕易的跟對方許下承諾，唯一的承諾就是可以回家看到對方就好，以及好好的保護自己的家人。

「阿諾德，我會永遠在你身邊。」斯佩德說出自己應該要說出的承諾。

「笨蛋，我也是。」阿諾德懂斯佩德想要表達的意思。

這句話像是虛無飄渺的承諾，可是對於他們來說卻是很實際的承諾，這樣的承諾最適合他們，阿諾德很清楚斯佩德是多麼的保護自己，看似慵懶的傢伙其實有顆比誰都細心的心，就是這樣成功的把自己給擄獲。

曾幾何時自己想要守護的人已經不再是家人，還有這位和自己同期考上國際刑警的傢伙，那份愛埋在他們的內心當中已經很久，這樣的情感早在他們交往後就一直在自己的內心當中從未表達出來。

那份愛卻是支持他們可以繼續下去的動力，他們很喜歡和對方在一起，雖然工作上總是讓他們很難和對方在一起，可是對於他們來說，和對方在一起真的很快樂也很幸福，他們希望這樣的幸福可以一直的持續下去。

「吶！我愛你。」阿諾德輕輕的在斯佩德耳邊說。

「我也愛你。」斯佩德輕輕的回應自己的情人。

（全文完）


End file.
